The first step
by FayeMia
Summary: What if Klaus and Hayley end up right where they started? No strings attached and yet each of them knows better...? that they mean a lot to each other than they let on... A one-shot Klayley.
1. So very twisted

**A/N: Hi. I'm a new writer. Klayley is a couple that has always fascinated me. The dynamics, the chemistry and everything.. Its all just great. Now that the show had effectively dashed up all of my hopes about them, I decided to bore anyone who would read with my writing.**

 **This is a one-shot but I think it can be expanded. Feel free to drop me ideas.**

 **Please leave feedback, even if its bad! Good reviews are really very welcome as they encourage me to write more.**

 **And I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

You see, we both are twisted. So very twisted. You take one step towards me and I go two steps back. I come ahead and you run. Scared to be shattered to a million pieces again. But that's what you forget! We already are broken, scattered like little diamonds in the sky. So you see, we are twisted. In a very unstably perfect way.

We can complete each other. Do you know how much it hurts to pick up those little shards, that are sharper than glass, and to put them where they belong? Yes you do. You've been trying to put me whole since that church. It seems as if just yesterday! I can almost taste your blood on my lips. I can almost hear your screams. See as if from a different dimension... You cradling my dead body, putting your bit wrist against my lips. Because that's what you do best. When you want something desperately, you offer your blood.

Your word, and I stop. Just one touch, and I forget. A little smile and I'm breathless. Silences, that speak louder than metal rock.

My monologue is stopped quite abruptly as I open my eyes, feeling soft touches on my shoulder. Soft? But then he was always so soft with his touches... Almost as if I'm breakable. Without turning back, I enjoy his attention. The feel of his lips on my shoulder and his hand splayed around my waist. Almost as if marking territory. He sighs contently as his fingers start moving up and down my spine and rests his lips on the nape of my neck.

I catch his fingers before they could embark on a more dangerous terrain and bring them to my lips, effectively stopping his breath.

'What are you doing?' Turning toward me, he asks as I kiss each fingertip tenderly. Tender wasn't what he had signed up for. Its not what I had signed up for either.

His bed had been the place where I had landed in after lots of drinking, in my grief; right where it had all started.

But something had changed tonight, as he had kissed my shoulder in the most affectionate kiss ever, before taking his lips to the side of my head. That was most most he had ever done to show his true emotions. The hugs and checkovers after bloody fights didn't really matter. They were just concerns. From the father of her child. From the only one of her kind, Hope didn't count as a hybrid, I liked to think. Because of her magic powers ofcourse.

But this night, there was something different between both of us. As usual, we had been in a fight. With witches this time. If there's one thing that I know about witches, its that they never play fair. And that exactly is what I had forgotten. So as Klaus tore his way through the hearts of them, I was doubled over on the ground, going through a personalized version of hell. It was going through deaths of everyone I had ever held dear, including Klaus. Every Mikaelson, to be precise. Hope's birth was being replayed around me over and over again, this time with Genevieve being the one who wins. And my darling, darling Hope being taken from me forever.

I hadn't been able to land even a scratch of the witch and Klaus was quite busy, as it seemed like a lifetime since I'd made contact with the ground crying out in pain. I hadn't stopped screaming out in pain as those voices in my head became louder. And then suddenly, it had all stopped. Guess all that screaming had finally reached Klaus. He had yanked the heart of the bloody with out in a swift motion and the visions had stopped. Yet I had remained on the ground, paralyzed, due to pain or fear... I didn't know which.

Then Klaus had pulled me against him as he had kissed my face frantically, assuring himself that I was fine, it seemed.

Getting crushed by his arms was really not what I was expecting. In fact, I was waiting for him to scream at me to be careful, to not to lose focus. Because that is what usually happens. The mere sight of blood makes me feel like someone lost in the desert for far too long. I couldn't see or think straight. That is what he was teaching me, to control my bloodlust.

'I cannot lose you. I cannot. What happened? You could've just taken her heart out in a second? What did she do to you, love? Tell me.' He whispered in my hair. 'I don't... I don't know. She did a spell and then I was back. In the church, I mean. And you all were...' I couldn't finish the sentence as my throat constricted and tears started to flow. He clutched me even tighter and closer to his body, if that was even possible.

'Forget it all. I killed her. You are safe now. We all are. Ssshh little wolf. You are safe. I'm here.' His words gave me reassurance and the flow of tears stopped eventually that's when I realized, I wasn't breathing. Not that I needed to but I just had to. To cling on to my humanity.

'Breath.' He whispered pulling himself away from me. ' And drink.' He bit his wrist before offering it to me. Initially hesitating, I accepted his offer. After all it wouldn't be the first time. Yet when his blood touched my lips this time, I could taste that there was something different.

He didn't give his precious blood to everyone. Not even his family had the luxury of his blood all the time. She remembered the time he had bitten Elijah in the woods. But with her? No. Even if there was a faintest chance that she was hurt, his wrist would be bloody and on her lips. If she knew Klaus, then she knew that this was his way of telling someone that he cared for them. That they meant something to him. His offer and his actions say what he can never put into words. At least not as the first one. Too many rejections and betrayals had taken that away from him. Tatia. Katherine. Vivienne. Caroline. His own family. Nope. Feelings were a total no-no for him.

Getting stuck with him on my heels, if something ever goes wrong between us was definitely not something I wanted. But, its all worth risk, I think as I look up at his face, which grows steadily sober when he looks in my eyes. 'What's wrong? Are you OK?' He asks, and I think how naïve he can be for a 1000 year old hybrid. Pushing him back on the bed, I kiss his head before moving on to his forehead and jaw; prompting him to repeat his original question,'What are you doing?'

So I smile, lean over and murmur against his cheek,' taking the first step. How does that sound?'

'Fascinating. Exciting.' He says, tightening his hold on me before whispering 'I'm glad you did' in my ear, as he lets me pin him to the bed.

* * *

What I don't tell him is how close I am to falling in love with him.

 _ **Again, feedback is really appreciated!**_


	2. Running to you

**A/N: Hi again. I decided to write a little more. This can be read as a standalone one shot or as something that took place before the 1st chapter. as to what led them to sleep together. Do leave feedback, bad or good! :)**

 **And further, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

The first time it happens, she blames it on the alcohol in her body. After all, she had been drinking for half the night and Klaus was warm, warmer than anyone else. It had seemed like a good idea to just drown in her newly found sorrow of losing her daughter and her identity. The blame game had stopped after she had realized that it really wasn't Klaus' or anyone else fault that her daughter wasn't with her. If anyone was to be blamed, she thought it should be her. For not taking Cami's call. For not fighting to keep Genevieve away from them. For letting her feelings for Elijah get in the way. More like hormones. For being too trusty.

Being a hybrid came with perks, she had found out. She could hold her alcohol better now. But even being a hybrid couldn't really keep her from getting drunk on the day her Hope would be a month old. And there was nothing wrong with it. After all, she is the one who had lost the most, she thought. But, Klaus had also lost everything. She had seen firsthand what the child had meant to him when he had barged into that church; ripping hearts and heads. And he had proved his love when he had laid aside his differences with Rebekah and given her Hope, to keep her away and safe.

The thing that Bourbon does effectively, is that it messes with your head and leads to things that you are bound to regret as soon as your senses come back. And when Klaus had brought her to the compound after Josh's call from Rousseau, she had latched onto him, pushing him against the wall of his own room. Anything to make her forget the pain that she was in. So she had kissed him. Like there was no tomorrow. Like they were the only ones that mattered. And for a moment that was all that had mattered. He was shocked at first because he hadn't responded. Yet she had kept kissing him until finally his hands had came to rest on her lower back, pulling her towards him. He was Klaus, and nothing was ever soft with him, she thought as his teeth scraped her jaw while his hands fisted in her hair. 'What are we doing, love?' He asked as Hayley's fingers tugged on his jacket. 'Quit talking, you idiot.' She had gasped as he picked her up; with her back now against the wall and tore her shirt off.

Needless to say, the night had been a flurry of heated kisses, scattered fabric, a lot of alcohol in her body and screams which only Klaus seemed to coax out of her. She had left as soon as the first ray had hit, with a massive hangover and a ton of regret; without waking Klaus. The rest of the day, they dodged each other like teenagers until Elijah had noticed and questioned them about it.

They had looked at each other, silently deciding NOT to tell anyone anything and to act normal. To go back to screaming and trying to seriously maim each other. And so they had. Things had been normal for quite a while until the betrothal had come up. With Jackson, around Klaus. And he had strictly said no. She had been pissed but Klaus had immediately taken her to meet her daughter so it had been forgotten for the time being. And then Elijah had happened. She had regretted it the moment her mind had accessed the situation and there was nothing that she could do; so she had ran away. Like every time. Only this time, she had no good excuse. Because Elijah wasn't some silly drug fueled one night stand. He was gonna be there with her for all eternity, if their current status as a vampire and a hybrid was anything to go by. Yet she had to reduce it to a one time thing as she said to Elijah, right when he came back with her daughter.

Elijah had understood it, knowing that she was now engaged to be married to Jackson and had let it go. Klaus had known about it and was quite cool about it; or so he expressed.

* * *

The second time, she would say it was the adrenaline that made her do it. Adrenaline of killing a new, evil coven of witches.

It wasn't like they were the good guys but in this story, in this fairy tale, they were supposed to be the heroes. The ones who save the princess from a bad fate. From the curse of an evil witch. So yes, they were the good ones.

They had learned of this new coven right after Hope had been brought to the compound. Marcel had caught one of them trying to sneak on the first floor of the place. He had questioned her, in his own way, without alerting Klaus; because he was quite sure that Klaus would kill first and ask questions later. No one who dares to even think of hurting his precious daughter could be allowed to breath for more than five seconds since caught. But Marcel wanted answers. He had questioned this witch and learned quite a bit of information about the coven. They were sent by Dahlia, it seemed, to capture Hope. Alive. That was the fact the bugged him. Why would Dahlia want the child alive? The firstborn curse was that they die. So he had done the sensible thing and talked to Hayley, who was the more levelheaded of the two hybrids. Then they had learned that the plan was to capture Hope and offer her to Dahlia in return of favors from her. Dahlia had specifically instructed one of them, in a dream that Hope must be alive and unharmed. So they had a failed attempt of capturing the baby girl.

To their dismay, Klaus had somehow learned of this coven from one of his spy and the hunt had eventually led back to the compound; so Hayley had to disclose the details. He had been angry and an angry Klaus was never a good thing. Klaus had sped over to the place and ripped off quite a few hearts before Hayley could reach there. The elder of the coven was a middle aged woman who seemed to to taunting Klaus about being unable to protect his own daughter, and had him on his knees in front of her. Hayley had stood there paralyzed, as the witch told Klaus what Dahlia could and will do. Trying to keep her anger in check, she had ran and wrenched the heart of the elder out, freeing Klaus who had gone back to killing them in a matter of moments.

As the blood of the witch touched her fingertips, a fury had come over her. A mad kind of rage. To kill everyone who even dared to think of hurting her daughter. And she had done exactly that.

Klaus had tried to stop her, he wanted some of them alive for questioning but Hayley had been far too consumed by her anger to even listen to him. She had taken a breath of air only when the whole coven was in bloodied bodies around her. Klaus was looking up at her as if he barely recognized her. 'Hayley? Are you okay?' Those were his exact words, before pulling her to himself and placing his lips firmly on hers. She would later say that it was Klaus who initiated it, yet there was a part of her that knew she would have been on him in a matter of seconds if he hadn't kissed her first. There was something about a blood covered Klaus that had turned her on. And so, a second later, she had found her back against a tree and her shirt scattered on the forest floor, while her hands struggled to get off his leather jacket.

She had screamed in pleasure when Klaus had sunk his teeth in her neck and licked the wound; before pulling his head back by his hair. 'You bit me, you asshole! Who the fuck bites people when having sex, you crazy hybrid? You fucking bit me.' He had simply smirked before answering 'Yes I did,love. I just couldn't resist. What are you gonna do about it? And I must say, you enjoyed it as much as I did! Don't deny it darling.'

'Jeez Klaus! Too many nicknames.' She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking advantage of his distraction as she let her fangs sink into his shoulder. They both had moaned in pleasure, hers was more in ecstasy as his blood rushed to her lips, down her throat. Needless to say, his blood was delicious. 'Down, Little Wolf, down! You don't want to drain me, do you? I know I'm quite delicious but I won't be of any use to you dead!' He whispered in her ear, when she kept drinking from him. 'Shut up, you egoistic bastard', she said, before kissing him fiercely. 'Guess I deserved that love.' Klaus whispered before pulling her jeans down. 'Oh just shut up and take me.' She murmured against his lips, taking off his shirt and jeans. 'What's the hurry, Little Wolf? We have got all night.' He said, as her head fell back against the hard bark of the tree when his lips found the soft flesh of her breast. 'I swear if you don't take me right now, I will...' She moaned again as he suddenly was inside her, making her mind go blank.

***Marcel would never ever tell anyone that he had heard Hayley or he had seen them that night in the bayou. Though he would say that they had always belonged together. That they would always find their way to each other.***

When Elijah's eyes question Hayley's attire which consists of just jeans and Klaus' jacket, she said that they were in a bloody fight. While Klaus had just smirked and went off to his room. There was a hint of doubt in Elijah's eyes but he did accept the perfectly good reason Hayley had offered to him and go back to his session with Cami.

* * *

The third time, nothing really happens. She had been in her own room, attached to Hope's nursery, just like Klaus had wanted it to be. His room was on the same floor, two doors down, just to give both of them some privacy, yet allowing them to be near enough if something came up. She had put Hope to sleep. She was a quite little thing; except for when she was hungry. In Rebekah's words, she was a mini Klaus when hungry, only with a much bigger voice box. Hayley smiled as she looked at the crib from the partly open door of the nursery. She had been unable to sleep and she had been trying to get some sleep since last 48 hours. The previous attack on Hope had made her very scared and nervous. Not to mention that she had a sudden craving of a certain pair of arms around her. Which just happened to belong to the most dangerous vampire on the planet. A hybrid technically.

She wasn't really afraid of Klaus. She never had been. What she was afraid of was what would inevitably follow. A broken heart and maybe even broken limbs, if any of the other Mikaelsons tried to interfere. And the worst was that she was betrothed to Jackson.

The thought of her impending marriage had made her realize that she had already done it. Once more, one last time wouldn't hurt. A minute from that thought and she was out of her room, dragging the cover with her, after closing the door of the nursery carefully.

A sudden fatigue came over her as her eyes fell on his bed when Klaus opened the door after her soft knocking. Pushing Klaus aside as he said 'What a welcome surprise Little Wolf!' She sat on the bed. 'Whoah! You don't waste any time do you, love? But you are spoken for Little Wolf.' He continued in that annoying teasing tone. 'I'm not married yet, Klaus. So close that door and come here.' He smirked as he came towards her, like the predator stalking his prey before making the pounce. 'Well Little Wolf, what would noble Elijah or the wolf fiance Jackson say about this?' 'You talk too much Klaus. Just let's do this already.' She pulled him towards her by the hem of his Henley, pressing her lips against his. Though he would never admit it but her kisses always made his knees go weak. But this time, he was not ready to let go this easily. So he pulled back as soon as her grip loosened on his shirt.

'Why are you here, Hayley?' She noticed the use of her name, indicating that he was very serious. 'Why do you think?' She replied, letting the sheet fall to the floor. 'Except for the obvious, why are you here? Its either going or staying, Little Wolf. You know what I mean.' His face didn't show any emotions putting Hayley in a dilemma.

Klaus didn't want Hayley to get married to Jackson. He never did. He wanted her all to himself. And to do that he had to play the sick game of manipulation; use her own tricks. And so he did. He knew that she would cave in. It wasn't as if she was marrying for love. Protecting Hope? He was more than capable of doing that himself. So he waited with bated breath for her reply.

'Its just one night Klaus! Take it or leave it.' She snarled, reminding him of the Hayley he had met a year ago in Mystic Falls. 'I'll pass love.' He said, even though he had no intention of letting her go. He had done it once and there was no way that Klaus Mikaelson will repeat his mistakes. But, he wanted Hayley to give up the nonsensical thought of getting married to the wolf boy on her own. He wanted her to take the decision herself.

So he watched as disbelief settled in her eyes. 'You what?' 'I said, its either staying or going. What's it gonna be?' He whispered again, this time letting his fingers trail a path down her cheek. Smirking as she leant into his palm, he continued 'If its all about Hope's protection, then I swear, she will be fine. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. For her protection. Don't do this. Not to yourself. Not to us. You don't even know him for long! It isn't right.' 'And this is?' She looked up at him, accusingly. 'I'm not saying that it is, but it could be. You are family, Hayley. Always and Forever. You are family now, love. We all stand with you, for right and for wrong.' The sudden steely look in her eyes told him that the decision had been made. 'So I ask again, going or staying?' He asked playfully, in the same tone as that night.

She looked up at him in disbelief before saying, 'You like to be in control. You tell me.' The words had barely left her mouth when she found herself pinned on the bed while his lips firmly settled on hers. He kissed her, with the intention of having her all at once it seemed. After minutes of feverish kissing, Hayley finally pushed him off. 'What?' He looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes. 'I'm tired, Klaus. I haven't slept in 48 hours. Then I came here... I'm finally sleepy. Can I just...?' She left the question incomplete, waiting for his answer.

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds before giving the littlest of smiles, and pulled the duvet over her. Hayley pulled his arm making him lie down beside her as her eyes drifted shut, enjoying the feel of his arm around her.

* * *

 **A/N:There. Should I continue?**


End file.
